Light in the Darkness: Andy's Room
by JeremyX
Summary: This is the first of the worlds in my main KH/CL story, "Light in the Darkness". Sora, Jeremy, and the rest land in the world of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the rest of Andy's toys, and Buzz enlists the gang's help to find the kidnapped Woody. Takes place during Toy Story 2, some things will be excluded for the sake of the story, please forgive me for not including them. Also, R&R!
1. Finding a Kidnapper

**A/N: In case you didn't know, this is a continuation of my Kingdom Hearts/Code Lyoko story, "Light in the Darkness". I'm going to release three other stories like this, but they will be written like the Kingdom Hearts world stories themselves. In other words, this could either first or the last world, it all would depend on which one you would visit in the game. They have an order of release, but you don't have to follow it.**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, France 3.**

**Kingdom Hearts (C) 2002-2013 Square Enix, Disney Interactive.**

**Toy Story 2 (C) 1997-2013 Disney-Pixar.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Finding a Kidnapper

When I opened my eyes, there was nothing but darkness around me. Not the bad kind of darkness, just the kind that was like someone had switched off the light switch. As I tried to move around, I stumbled over something and fell to the ground. Looking back, I saw that it was a rather large crayon, about twice the length of my leg. Dusting myself off, I stood up and looked around for the others.

" Aelita?" I called out. "Ulrich? Yumi? Odd? Sora, Donald, Goofy, where are you guys?"

As I looked around, I noticed something rather alarming. I was facing shelves filled with various toys, and each shelf completely towered over me. I knew I wasn't exactly tall, heck I was just as short as Odd, but toy shelves towering over me like this? Something wasn't right here. Either these toy shelves were unnaturally large, or…

"Did I shrink?" I asked myself, looking at my hands. "If I did, then maybe Sora, Aelita, and the rest did too! I've got to find them!"

With that, I dashed off to find the gang. I hadn't gone for when all of a sudden, a blue toy car zoomed in front of me. Afraid of being run over, I jumped to the side. As soon as I did, the car stopped and some figures came up to me.

"Good grief, are you alright?" someone asked me.

"I'm okay," I said, but when I turned to face who had spoken, I was surprised yet again.

These figures were, well, figures. Action figures, that is.

I had just met a group of walking, talking, and living toys. This gang consisted of a green Tyrannosaurus Rex with a timid smile, a pink piggy bank with a relatively large snout, a dachshund with a slinky for a middle, a Mr. Potato Head with a sly look on his detachable face, and a green suited astronaut figure.

"Whoa!" I shouted, jumping back a good distance. "Who the heck are you guys? Are you toys?"

"Well, duh," Mr. Potato Head smirked. "Where'd you come from, kid?"

"Um, it's hard to explain," I said, "but how can you all talk?"

"Well, you're a toy too, aren't you?" Mr. Potato Head asked again.

"Of course not!" I shook my head vehemently. "My name is Jeremy Belpois."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jeremy Belpois," the astronaut said. "I am Buzz Lightyear, and this is Slinky, Rex, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head." He motioned to each of the toys, who smiled in turn, except for Mr. Potato Head, who merely gave another smirk.

"What do you mean you're not a toy?" Mr. Potato Head asked. "Don't tell me you're from another world, are you?"

"As a matter of fact," I said coolly, "I am."

"You're full of it!" he spat. "You're just like this joker here!" He then pointed to Buzz.

"Now that's uncalled for, Potato Head," Buzz said angrily. "What if he's telling the truth?"

"How can he?" the potato asked, flailing his arms. "He's just another toy gone nutty!"

"I said that I'm not a toy!" I shouted. "I can hear you, you know. I'm just here looking for some friends of mine."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Rex smiled. "We're looking for a friend too! You can come with us!"

"Really?" I smiled. "Finally, I'm getting somewhere!"

"And perhaps they can clear up this situation for the rest of us," Buzz nodded. "Alright, hop in."

I nodded, and piled into the toy car with Buzz and the others, and Hamm drove the car down the aisles at an alarming speed.

"Are you sure he should be driving this fast, Buzz?" I asked him.

"It's better than having Potato Head drive, trust me," he said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Potato Head barked. "Rex is the real disaster master here! He knocked over that box of crayons right as we got in here, remember?"

"So that's how I tripped over one," I said to myself. "Say, where am I exactly?"

"You're in a place called Al's Toy Barn," Buzz replied. "We're here looking for a friend of ours, a cowboy named Woody. He was kidnapped by a man named Al."

"Woody?" I rubbed my chin. "And Al? As in the aforementioned Al's Toy Barn?"

"Exactly," Buzz answered. "He's the owner of this store. But what about your friends?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for several friends," I said. "There's Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Then there's also Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd."

"Can't say I've ever heard of them before," Buzz shook his head, "but we'll help you find them, Jeremy."

"Thanks a lot, Buzz," I grinned.

[=]=====m

While Buzz, the toys and I sped down the aisles, Sora, Aelita, and the rest were all together in one group in a bikes and skateboards aisle. They got up, rubbed their heads, moaned, and began to look around.

"Where are we this time?" Ulrich asked.

"This jump seemed different than the other ones," Goofy said, rubbing his head.

"Wak!" Donald quacked, and pointed up. "Look at that!"

"Look at what?" Yumi asked.

"At that!" Aelita gasped, pointing in the direction Donald was pointing.

When they all turned, they could see massive bicycles, scooters, and skateboards hanging several feet (to them) above them. As they turned around again, they could see that everything in this place towered over their heads, which only served to make them all even more frightened.

"What the heck is going on here?" Odd gasped. "Did we just shrink or something?"

"If I knew what was happening, we wouldn't be freaking out about this!" Ulrich shouted.

"Hey, both of you be quiet!" Yumi shouted. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sora asked.

"It sounds like a motor running," Goofy said, putting a hand to one of his floppy ears.

"That's because it is!" Aelita said, and then pointed. "Look ahead!"

They all turned around, and saw the car that Buzz, the toy gang and I were riding in come speeding towards them. Hamm made a quick brake, and I almost flew out of my seat if Buzz hadn't caught me.

"Thanks for that, Buzz," I said.

"No problem, son," he waved, then looked at the gang before us. "Sorry about that, are you all okay?"

"We're just fine, thanks," Aelita said.

"Aelita!" I cried joyously, jumping out of the car and running to her.

"Jeremy!" she exclaimed, and ran into me, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank goodness you found me!"

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Odd whined.

"Shut up, Odd," Ulrich grumbled.

"So you're Aelita," Buzz smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Buzz Lightyear. These are my companions, Slinky, Hamm, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head."

"Nice to meet you as well," Aelita smiled, and shook Buzz's hand. She then gasped in shock. "His hand is plastic!"

"Yeah, it is," I said. "He's a toy, after all."

"A toy?" Odd's eyes bulged. "Those guys are toys?"

"Yeah, this place is weird," I admitted, "but they need help. They're looking for a friend named Woody."

"I have one question," Mr. Potato Head said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"How do you expect me to believe that you guys aren't toys?" he asked curtly.

"Could a toy do this?" Odd asked, and then he fired one of his laser arrows at a nearby balloon, causing it to explode and send it pieces flying everywhere. He snickered, and the toys looked surprised, even Mr. Potato Head.

"Golly," Slinky said, "that's mighty fancy."

"Now that that's out of the way," I smiled, 'these are my friends, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Each of them smiled and waved when I said their names.

"Have any of you seen any black, shadowy creatures around these parts?" Sora asked.

"Not really," Hamm shrugged.

"We're too busy looking for Al," Rex said.

"Who's Al?" Yumi asked.

"He's the manager of Al's Toy Barn," I said. "That's the place we're all in right now."

"So this whole world is this toy store?" Sora asked.

"This whole world?" Buzz laughed. "Oh no, there's more than just that. We come from the house of our owner, Andy Davis."

"Who's Andy Davis?" Aelita asked.

"I just said, he's our owner," Buzz replied. "And he's one of the nicest kids on the planet. Woody is Andy's best friend, and Al just took him away from him. That's why we have to get him back."

"Gosh," Aelita gasped. "That's awful. Did the poor boy see it happen?"

"No, he's been away for a couple of days at a week-long cowboy camp," Buzz replied.

"Uh," Odd started, "does he know that you guys…"

"No, he doesn't know the truth about us," Buzz replied. "It's a close secret and a strict rule."

"Do you think that it's one of the laws of this world?" I silently asked Sora.

"Maybe," Sora replied.

"But Woody did break it once," Buzz laughed. "This brat named Sid, who used to live across the street from Andy, kidnapped me, and Woody stuck his neck out for me. He got Sid's toys, who were horribly mistreated, to freak him out and let me go. He even got me back to Andy's house all by himself."

"Woody's a good egg," Slinky smiled.

"He sounds like one," I said, smiling.

"I'll bet all I got in me that Sid's probably in the nuthouse by now," Hamm chuckled.

Just then, I snapped my fingers."Hey, I have an idea!"

"What idea?" Buzz asked.

"We're looking for Al, right?" I asked. "He's the manager of the store, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Potato Head said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well, then, we need to look for his office, don't we?" I asked.

"How do you know all of that?" Rex asked.

"It's not really that hard to figure out," I said, shrugging. "Stores have managers, and those managers have offices. If Al's in his office, then he'll probably have Woody on him."

"Why would he wear Woody?" Rex asked.

"No, you idiot!" Mr. Potato Head griped. "It means he'll have Woody with him! It's an expression!"

"That's right," I said, "so let's go find Al's office! I think I may have a good idea of where it is!"

"Where would that be?" Sora asked.

"At the back of the store," I replied. "Where else?"

"Okay, lead the way!" Buzz said.

I grabbed a stray skateboard from a clearance rack, and motioned for everyone hop on. I then pushed it off the ground, and I led them down the aisles to the back of the store, leaning my body to the sides to turn the skateboard. Within seconds, we had reached the back of the store. In the corner, there was a large door, which was slightly ajar, with the words: "Al McWiggins, Manager."

"Looks like you were right, Jeremy," Buzz said, looking up at the door.

"Isn't he always?"Aelita smiled.

"Sora, Jeremy, and I will check the door," Buzz said. "You guys stay here in case something happens."

The others nodded, and Sora, Buzz, and I crept up to the door. Peeking over the other side, we caught a glimpse of a tall, fat, and bald man talking on an old cell phone while sticking some papers through a large machine with a phone pad on it.

"A fax machine?" I asked myself. "What would a worn-out piece of low-grade tech like that be doing here?" I rubbed my chin again. "Well, maybe the time here is different from the time in my world."

I then looked back, and one of the photos fell from the machine and landed on the floor a few inches away from the door. When we looked at the photo, Buzz gasped in shock. The photo was of a cowboy doll in a vinyl model Stetson, strumming a guitar with two other cowpoke figures and a horse.

"That's Woody in that photo!" Buzz whispered to me.

"But who are the others?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Buzz answered, "but I'm going to find out."

"Yes, Mr. Konishi," Al boomed above us, "I'm sending you the photos right now. I'll have them delivered within the next day. By tomorrow, your museum will have the finest display of the greatest American cowboy toy sensation in all of Japan!"

"Japan?" Sora gasped. "Al's trying to sell Woody to a toy museum? IN JAPAN?"

"Be quiet, Sora!" Buzz hushed.

"Do you want Al to hear us?" I added under my breath.

"Oh, sorry," Sora said, quietly.

As we said this, Al hung up and looked down at the ground. We instinctively ducked for cover, but he only got the picture from the ground, stuck it in a folder, and stuck it in his briefcase. He then put his phone in his pocket, picked up his briefcase, and left his office. He had a smug smirk on his face, and he chuckled to himself.

"This is the greatest hit of my life!" he laughed to himself. "I'm gonna be rich!"

As he said this, an ominous black aura surrounded his body. Buzz and the toys gasped, but Sora and I knew what this meant.

"Al's possessed by the darkness," I said, and then held my nose. "His greed smells like raw sewage."

"Quick, into his briefcase!" Buzz hissed, and signaled the rest of us to follow. But as we were about to follow them, more Heartless popped up and surrounded us, cutting us off from Andy's toys.

"You and the toys go on ahead," I said, "and we'll follow behind you."

Buzz nodded, and they all packed themselves inside Al's briefcase. By some miracle, the toys all were able to fit inside the enormous, and oddly purse-like, briefcase. What was more was that Al didn't stop and check if it had new weight in it.

"Stay close, Jeremy," Aelita said, "and we'll protect you."

"But you can't even fight back!" I said. "how can you help?"

"Like this!" Aelita replied, and shot a pink sphere of energy at two of the Heartless, which caused them to vanish.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "but I think my dad might have given that gift to me when he saved me."

"Then let's help you survive long enough to thank him!" Sora said, and slashed at more Heartless.

I took another look outside, and noticed that Al had left the store, packed his briefcase in his car, and left. I panicked, thinking that we would never reach Buzz and the others. However, I saw that he had stopped at an apartment building.

"Sora!" I shouted. "Al's apartment is down the block! Once you beat the Heartless, we have to head there!"

"You got it, Einstein!" Sora replied, and joined the others in attacking the Heartless horde.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like things are getting interesting here, eh? Just wait 'till you see what happens next!  
**

**Unfortunately, it may not be for a while, since school starts up this Monday. But I'll continue to write when I have the chance!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	2. On the Trail of the Sheriff

**A/N: I LIIIIIIIVE!**

**Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but I'm kinda serious here! I haven't done anything here in months, and I'm sick of it! So, over the fall break, expect more from me and I will deliver to the best of my ability! First off, I'm finishing this!**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, France3, Canal J.**

**Kingdom Hearts (C) 2002-2013 Square Enix, Disney Interactive**

**Toy Story 2 (C) 1999 Disney-Pixar**

* * *

Chapter 2 – On the Trail of the Sheriff

As Al's car came to a stop, Buzz, Rex, and the rest of Andy's toys peeked out from the inside of Al's briefcase, and noticed that Al had forgotten to take his case along with him. Either that, or he had purposefully left it behind. Buzz climbed out of the case, and looked out the window. Al had just gotten into the elevator, and the doors had just closed. Buzz hissed in frustration, but then his eyes widened when he noticed the floor that the arrow was pointing to.

"Guys!" he called back. "He's gone to Floor 23! That's all the way at the top!"

"Well, that's just great!" Hamm groaned as the toys came out of the case. "How are we gonna get all the way up there?"

"Maybe we could get some balloons and float to the top?" Rex asked, trying to come up with something useful.

"Oh, like your head isn't in the clouds already, Godzilla?" Mr. Potato Head snapped.

"That's enough," Buzz said. "First we get out of here, then we wait for Sora and the others. We don't want to separate too far from them."

"But they don't even know where we are," Rex said.

"Don't count on it," Slinky grinned. "I noticed Jeremy take a look at us as we left. He'd probably seen us stop here, and Sora and the rest are finishing off the Heartless by now."

Buzz smiled. "You're a good dog, Slink." He then pressed a button on the driver door's console, which unlocked the car doors. He opened the driver's door and turned to the other toys. "We'll wait for the rest, and then we'll find Woody. But for now, let's move out of here."

[=]=====m

The Heartless were fierce, but Sora and my friends made quick work of them. Once the last of them had been defeated, Sora and the others turned to me as I looked out the glass door.

"Where did you say that Al was, Jeremy?" Sora asked.

"He stopped at that apartment building over there," I replied, and then pointed to the distance. "Judging by the fact that it's close to here, I assume that it's where he lives."

"How are we going to get all the way over there?" Odd whined.

"It's just one street, you big baby," Ulrich teased. "Even at this size, we can cross it easily. We've done worse on Lyoko, so this'll be no problem."

"When are you guys going to tell me what the heck you're talking about?" Sora asked.

"Maybe when this is all over," I said. "After all, you're a friend, and you don't need to be kept in the dark forever."

"But for now," Yumi said, "we need to catch up with Buzz and the rest of Andy's toys."

"That's gonna need some explaining too," Ulrich said, rubbing his head. "A world where toys come to life and their owners don't even know? That's all kinds of weird."

"Well, maybe Buzz can further explain everything once we catch up to him," Aelita said.

"To reiterate," Odd said, "how are we even going to get to where they are in the first place?"

"Maybe we could use the toy car," Ulrich suggested.

"We'd probably make a scene if we drove it out in the open," Yumi retorted.

"What about the skateboard we used to get to Al's office?" Odd asked.

"That'd be almost as bad, since we'd have little to no control over it," Aelita said. "We can't afford to take any risks, especially since none of us are from this world."

I rubbed my chin, and looked around at the titanic toy shelves around us. I then looked out the glass door, and looked at the apartment in the distance, wondering how we could get there. Looking down, I then noticed several orange safety cones strayed about some bushes near the entrance to the store.

"Hey, guys!" I said, pointing at the cones. "How about we use those cones to cross the street?"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Yumi asked.

"Simple," I said, running to the door. "We duck under the cones, wait for the light to change, and then drop when I say drop if the light changes again and any cars come our way."

"Dude, even I can tell that idea sounds half-baked," Odd quipped. "What went through your head when you thought of this cracker plan?"

"I don't know," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I just have this gut feeling that it's gonna work."

Aelita put her hand on my shoulder. "And I've learned to trust his instincts, so I'm all for it."

"Well, if you're in," Ulrich shrugged, "then so am I."

"Same here, if you're in for it," Yumi added.

"Well, Sora?" I asked the Keyblade wielder. "Are you up for it?"

"Sure," he grinned, but Donald tapped his foot, looking rather annoyed, and Goofy scratched his head, probably wondering if my idea was a good one or not.

"Uh, I'm okay with it if Sora is," Goofy grinned, and then turned to his friend. "What about you, Donald?"

Donald made a few grunts, but then hung his head. "I can't think of anything else that could work, so why not?"

"Thanks, guys," I grinned, and Sora and I led the rest of the gang outside.

"Well don't leave me out if you're all going through with this!" Odd piped up, running behind us.

We got to the door, but it wouldn't open. I looked down, and guessed we were on the pressure sensor that opened the automatic screen doors. I then turned to the others.

"Okay, when I say jump," I said, "I need you all to jump at the same time. We'll open the door that way."

"Gotcha," Sora nodded, and my friends nodded in agreement.

"Ready?" I said, squatting. After a few seconds, I shouted, "JUMP!" and we all jumped as high as we could. We all landed at the same time, and as I suspected, the doors instantly swung open.

Sora and I dashed out the doorway, and the rest of the gang followed quickly behind us. We all ducked behind the bush, and took a quick peek outside once we were all under cover. We looked this way and that, making sure that no one had seen us or that anyone was watching the bush, and then dashed at the safety cones. There were just enough for all eight of us to use, and we each put one over ourselves.

"Wait a minute," Donald said. "How are we supposed to see out of these things?"

"We can't," I replied, slowly walking to the edge of the curb. "We just walk in a straight line, each of us close behind the other, looking at the ground to make sure we're going straight, and following each other's voices."

"What about other cars?" Yumi asked.

"Remember what I said before?" I asked. "First we wait for the stop light to stop the cars. Even if it turns green again, if any of you hear me say 'stop,' then stop. I'm 100 percent positive that this plan is safe and foolproof."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Donald moaned.

"Jeremy does have a habit of coming up with a lot of plans that seem half-baked," Ulrich said, "but his plans almost always come through for us. They definitely come through when we need them the most."

"Well, I'm all for it!" Sora cheered. "Lead the way, Einstein!"

"Thanks, Sora," I chuckled, and checked the stoplight. It had just turned red. "Okay, let's go!"

As I said this, all eight of us marched onto the pavement in a single file. For a good few minutes, we felt no movement from the ground around us. However, I soon felt a rumbling heading towards us.

"Drop!" I shouted, and the gang all dropped their cones as soon as I did.

As soon as we all stopped, I heard the sound of a car screeching as it veered away from us. As soon as the noise and rumbling died down, I shouted "Go!" and we all started moving again. After another moment, I felt more rumbling.

"Drop!" I shouted. I then looked outside, and Donald was still moving. "I said drop, Donald!"

He obviously heard me that time because he instantly dropped, just as a monster truck zoomed over him, sending him for a spiral.

"You okay, Donald?" I hollered.

"Swirled, but not stirred," he replied. "Thank you for that."

"That's what I'm here for," I said. "Now let's go! We're halfway there!"

With that, we all continued on our way to Al's apartment. A few more cars swerved and we heard many tires squeal, but we all managed to make it to the other side, safe and sound. When we reached the curb, we all took our cones off and collapsed to the ground. As Odd took his cone off, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went well," he grinned.

The rest of us looked over his shoulder, and noticed that we had created the most massive traffic wreck we had ever seen or imagined before in our relatively short lives. The first car had apparently ran over a roadblock, and a pickup truck or two had crashed into that. A few more seconds later, a street lamp came crashing down on the asphalt, and the glass shattered upon impact.

"Depends on your definition of well, Odd," I sighed.

"Well, that massed up to another calamity," I grumbled, staring at the ground. "Way to go, genius."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, Jeremy," Aelita said. "What makes you think any of us could have done any better if we tried?"

I looked at Aelita and smiled. "Thanks." I then turned to the others. "Okay, let's go."

They all nodded, and we made our way through the parking lot, making sure to stay out of sight of anyone who might see us. Eventually, we made it to the building, and I heard a hissing noise from the side of it. I turned, and Buzz was signaling us.

"Hey Buzz!" I hollered, and the others followed me to where the space toy and the others were waiting for us. "What's the plan now?" I asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Buzz said. "We have to get to Floor 23, and that's the top floor, but we can't just go through the front door, and we can't fly up there."

I nodded, rubbing my chin, and looked around the side of the building. Just then, I noticed an air exhaust vent protruding from the bottom of the left side of the building, near the foundation.

"Guys!" I shouted, and pointed to the vent. "I found something!"

Sora, Buzz, and the rest came up to the side, and I showed them the vent. Buzz and the others cheered, and Rex looked completely ecstatic.

"It's just like in Buzz Lightyear: The Videogame!" he cried. "The secret entrance to Emperor Zurg's fortress wasn't through the main gate, but was hidden in the shadows to the left!"

"Buzz has a videogame?" I asked.

"It's a long story," Buzz shrugged. "but let's go! Woody awaits!"

We all nodded, and headed through the tunnel, which soon branched off into more tunnels. Buzz listened and made the directions. First left, then right, then left again. However, we were always heading up. It was like we were rats in a pyramid maze, and we were racing against time for the cheese, which would be Woody. Suddenly, the walls around us shook slightly, but enough to cause Aelita and I to stumble a bit.

"What's going on?" Ulrich gasped, drawing his sword.

"Oh, are the walls closing in like the videogame?" Rex whimpered.

"No, it's not the walls," Sora said, pointing behind us. "It's the elevator!"

Sure enough, the elevator was right below us, and heading up fast.

"Quick!" Buzz shouted. "Everyone jump on! We can get to the top much faster this way!"

With that, we all got on top of the elevator, which ascended floor by floor slowly but surely. After a while, it reached a point where we saw a vent tunnel with a 23 above it. Right when it arrived, it stopped instantly, and most of us fell to our feet from the sudden jerk.

"Destination ahead!" Buzz barked.

"All ashore that's going ashore!" Odd added, and we all got off and into the tunnel.

"Okay, we're almost there everyone!" Buzz said. "Now let's move!"

With that, we all ran through the tunnels, hot on the trail of the kidnapped Sheriff Woody.

* * *

**A/N: Here we go to save the day! A little overview of this series form now on:**

**CH1: Intro  
****CH2: Backstory/build-up action**  
**CH3: Middle of action (duh)**  
**CH4: Climax and Final Battle**  
**CH**5: Denouement (Resolution and finish)

**As another note, I did mention that I would introduce 4 new worlds. I didn't say they'd all be Pixar. Two will be, but the other two will be form another animation studio. A more... traditional animated studio with links to Disney since 1996.**

**A cookie and future mention to any who got that.**

**Hope that serves to stimulate your imagination and wait for me please!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	3. Woody's Roundup

**A/N: I TOLD YOU ALL I'D WORK HARDER! And here we are with Chapter 3! Woohoo!**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, France3, Canal J.**

**Kingdom Hearts (C) 2002-2013 Square Enix, Disney Interactive**

**Toy Story 2 (C) 1999 Disney-Pixar**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Woody's Roundup

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Buzz, the toys, my friends, and I made our way through the metallic tunnels, I could feel Buzz's anticipation grow as we came closer and closer to finding the stolen sheriff. I admit, I was intrigued by this Woody fellow as well. Buzz described him with some strong words, and I couldn't help but wonder if Woody was truly worthy of such praise.

"Hey, Buzz?" I asked. "You talk about Woody like he's a great guy, but why do you think so highly of him?"

Buzz, who was in the lead of our team, stopped for a while, and we all stopped in turn. I then pondered if I had said the wrong thing, since the other toys looked uncomfortable about my question, but Buzz looked like he was going to laugh before he gave his answer.

"It's kind of funny, really," he said. "When I first came around at Andy's birthday last year, he acted like I was stealing Andy's attention from him. He even let me get kidnapped by Sid, the cruel kid who lived next door."

"He did?" Aelita gasped.

"It's a long story," he nodded, "but I wasn't even aware that I was a toy. I thought I was the real Buzz Lightyear form my TV show. But Woody got kidnapped with me, and he helped me escape from Sid and get back to Andy. I was more than a bit depressed about the truth, but Woody helped me to realize that just because I was a toy didn't mean that I was meaningless. As long as Andy was happy with me, I had purpose, and that was enough."

"Wow," I said. "That's quite a story."

"I should tell the full version someday," Buzz said, "but we have to find Woody first."

"Right," Aelita and I nodded.

We moved further and further down the tunnel, each new step being one closer to Woody. Finally, we got to the turning again. This time, and seemingly endless cycle of left turns. Lights from other rooms filtered in from around us, but none of them seemed to be the one that Woody was in. Suddenly, as we rounded another corner, one of Slink's ears twitched.

"It's Woody!" he gasped, and started howling for us to go down that part of the tunnel. Once we all got to the end, we could hear sounds that sounded like screams and giggles all rolled into one. But none of us could see what was happening properly through the grating.

"Potato Head!" Buzz barked.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned, "I got it." With that, he took off one of his removable eyes and handed it to Buzz, who stuck it out of the grate.

"To the left," Mr. Potato Head said.

"What do you see?" Sora asked.

Mr. Potato Head gasped. "It's…it's horrible! They're torturing him!"

We all gasped in shock. "Oh no!" Aelita gasped, holding her hands in front of her mouth.

"What're we gonna do, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"I don't know!" Buzz said.

Just then, a swarm of Heartless appeared in front of us. The gang attacked them, but they were pushed back away from the grate.

"Do you have an idea about this, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"No, nothing," Sora shook his head.

"It's really quite simple," I grinned, tapping my temple. "Use your head."

[=]====m

The next moment, Buzz and the rest of us had grabbed Rex and were about to use him as a battering ram to ram open the grate. We got back as far as we could, and we rushed forward at top speed.

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Rex shouted, but to no avail.

We all shouted as we charged forward, Rex cried out in fright, and the vent flew open. However, we had underestimated the force of our momentum, and we crashed into a box filled with packing peanuts before any of us could react. We all groaned in pain for a second or two before I heard a voice call out.

"Buzz? What are you guys doing here?" a male voice asked. "And who are these guys with you?"

I climbed from the wreckage, and looked at the scene before me. First, I saw three cowpoke figures: a cowboy, a cowgirl, and an old man of a miner who was in a box. I also saw a saddled horse that looked like he belonged with all three of them. Judging by the sheriff badge he wore, I assumed he was the toy that Buzz and the others were searching for.

"Are you Sheriff Woody?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jeremy," I replied, and gestured to the others who were just getting up from the box. "These are my friends. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. The other three are Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

The gang all nodded and waved when I said their names, and so did Sora and his friends.

"We're here to help Buzz save you!" Sora said.

"Save him?" the cowgirl asked. "Save him from what?"

"Uh, he was kidnapped, duh!" Odd said.

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" Slink shouted, and the other toys shot out at the Western toys.

Slink wound his metal coils around the cowgirl and horse, while Hamm jumped on top of the box containing the old miner. "Ya ever heard of kung fu?" he barked. "Well, get ready for Pork Chop!"

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Mr. Potato Head shouted, and dug in his back to replace his eyes with, I assumed, a pair of angry eyes. However, what he dug out was an extra pair of feet-shoes, which caused him to run blindly into a wall. It took everything Aelita and I had to keep form bursting into fits of laughter.

Sora and the others looked like they were about to attack the other toys when, suddenly, Woody interjected.

"Guys, stop it! They're my friends!"

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Rex nodded as he hit the miner's box with his tail.

"No, they're my friends!" Woody shouted again.

It was this statement that caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz asked.

"Al's trying to sell you to a toy museum! In JAPAN!" Rex reminded him.

"I know," Woody nodded. "I actually want to go!"

"WHAT!?" we all gasped, stunned by what the cowboy had just said.

"Are you crazy!?" Hamm shouted.

"So he doesn't want to go home?" Sora gawked.

"I just so happen to be an authentic and rare Sheriff Woody doll," he said, and motioned to the other toys in the room. "These guys over here are my Roundup Gang! Everyone, this is Jessie, Stinky Pete the Prospector, and my trusty steed, Bullseye!"

"Did I just miss something here?" Ulrich asked.

"You got me," Yumi shrugged.

"But I thought this Al guy kidnapped you, Woody!" Sora said.

"He didn't kidnap him," Stinky Pete said. "Al liberated him so that he could liberate us!"

"Still sounds like stealing to me," I said under my breath.

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz asked.

"What am I talking about? Woody's Roundup!" Woody exclaimed, and turned on the TV. Sure enough, there was a program on called "Woody's Roundup", which had Woody and the other three Western toys in it. "There was this old TV show a long time ago, and I was the star!"

"This is weirding me out," Hamm said.

"Buzz, I'm just like you!" Woody said. "You're from a popular TV show, and so am I! Oh, Al had all of this great merchandise, too! It's all packed up now, but you should have seen it! There was a record player, and a yo-yo! Buzz, I was a yo-yo!"

"Was?" Mr. Potato Head cocked his plastic eyebrow.

"Woody, stop all this nonsense and let's go!" Buzz said. "Andy needs you!"

"But they need me too!" Woody protested.

Up until now, Woody had been acting all excited over the fact that he was a part of an old Western TV show, stumbling over some of his words. But now he looked sad, like he was losing close friends. I knew that look quite well. That very face reminded me of something, and I took to pondering it while Woody walked up to the astronaut and his other friends.

"Buzz, I can't abandon these guys," Woody said. "They need me to get into this museum! Without me, they'll go back into storage – maybe forever."

The mere thought of what Woody said made an unpleasant taste in my mouth. It wasn't comforting to know that you'd be spending a lifetime in darkness. To top it off, who knew how long they'd all been in there already? If Woody went with them, they'd be together as a complete set in a place for all to see and marvel at. No matter how I looked at it, it didn't sit right for Woody to leave them behind.

"Woody, you're not a collector's item, you're a child's plaything!" Buzz shouted. "You…are…a TOY!"

"For how much longer, huh!?" Woody barked back. "One more rip, and Andy's done with me! And what do I do then, huh!?"

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid," Buzz said, "and I travelled all this way to rescue that toy…because I believed in him."

Now I was even more uncomfortable, and I could tell that Sora and the others weren't too keen on this idea of him leaving, either. But now we were torn between reuniting him with Andy and keeping him with his newfound friends. Kidnapper victims or not, they were bound to each other, and those bonds should not be severed.

"Well, you wasted your time," Woody said, turning his back to the spaceman.

Dejected, and seeing no peaceful alternative, Buzz turned to leave. He then turned to us. "You coming?"

"Actually," I replied, "I'm staying too."

"And wherever Jeremy goes, I go," Aelita said, standing next to me.

"That goes double for me," Ulrich said.

"Same here," Yumi nodded.

"And me too," Odd said.

"Woody needs his friends," Sora added.

"Sora and Jeremy's friends need their friends, too," Donald said.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy finished, looking sad. "Sorry, Buzz."

Buzz looked on at us in surprise, but then he frowned in acceptance. He turned away and the other toys followed him to the vent.

"What about Woody?" Slink asked.

Buzz gave one last look at his old friend and shook his head. "He's not coming."

"But Andy's coming home tonight from cowboy camp!" Rex noted.

"Then we'd better be there for him," Buzz replied.

Woody turned to Buzz. "I don't have a choice, Buzz. This is my only chance."

"To do what!?" Buzz barked, sharply turning back to Woody. "Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again?" He then frowned in disgust. "Some life."

With that, he and the other toys left. Pete began to cheer, but Woody walked to the TV, which was still playing the episode of Woody's Roundup. Sora, Aelita, and the rest of us walked over to the TV as well, and sat down on the carpet. We noticed that the TV Woody was giving a speech to the viewers.

"Now, remember, deputies: the real treasures are your friends and family," he said. "Before I go, kids, here's a little song for the times when I'm not around." He then began to play his guitar.

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got troubles? Well, I've got 'em, too _

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you _

_We stick together and see it through _

_'Cause you got a friend in me. _

Just then, in the video, there was a little boy who stood next to Sheriff Woody. The surprised look on Woody's face hinted that the boy may have resembled his owner, Andy.

_Some other folks might be _

_A little bit smarter than I am _

_Bigger and stronger too, maybe _

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do _

_It's me and you, boy. _

As he sang, the boy on the TV hugged Sheriff Woody close to him. Woody gave a small gasp, and looked at his polished boot. He rubbed his knuckles on it, and the word "Andy" was revealed through a new coat of new paint.

_And as the years go by _

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

And with that, the song and the episode was over. I looked up, and the credits were rolling. But Woody was too far away in his mind to notice. Sora looked at me, and we decided it was time to ask the sheriff a crucial question.

"Woody," I started, "I know these guys need you, but what about Andy? Aren't you his friend too?"

Woody looked at Sora and me, and then looked at his boot. After a while, he gave a big sigh. "What am I doing?" He then jumped from the carpet and ran to the vent. "Buzz! Buzz!"

"What are you doing?" Pete gasped.

"You're right, Pete," Woody said, "I can't stop Andy from growing up." He then gave a big smile. "But I wouldn't' miss it for the world!"

"NO!" Stinky Pete shouted, but it was too late.

"Woody?" Buzz called out form the vent.

"Buzz, hold on!" Woody shouted. "I'm coming with you!" He then snapped his fingers, as if an idea had just struck him. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on! I'll be right back!" He then ran to Jessie and Bullseye.

"Atta boy, Woody!" Buzz cheered, and Andy's toys cheered as well.

Sora, Aelita, myself, and the rest of us were also glad for Woody. Hard as it may be, he was doing the right thing.

"You guys," Woody said to the cowgirl and horse, "come with me!"

"What?" Jessie gasped.

"Andy will play with us all, I know it!" Woody said.

"I don't know," Jessie shrugged.

"Come on," Woody pleaded. "Wouldn't you give anything to spend one more day with Emily?"

"Who's Emily?" Odd asked.

"Maybe she was Jessie's owner?" Yumi shrugged.

"Well, what about you, Bullseye? Are you with me?" Woody asked his steed, who then licked his face in glee. "Okay, I get it!" He then turned to Stinky Pete's box. "Prospector, how about you?"

As Woody turned his box around, we all saw that the prospector was not in his box, but was replaced by a large Heartless in the shape of a Western outlaw with twin loaded guns. Just then, we heard the sound of metallic clanking, and we turned to find that Pete was tightening the bolts. "Prospector!" Jessie gasped.

"You're out of your box!" Woody gawked.

"And we're all trapped!" Aelita added.

Pete sighed deeply. It was then that he didn't look like the guy I first took him for, but someone darker, more sinister. "I try to reason with you Woody, but keep forcing me to take extreme measures." As he spoke, a dark aura surrounded him, and the Heartless stood next to him grinning evilly.

"He's controlling the darkness and the Heartless!" I shouted. "It's no wonder they've been tougher here!"

Woody glared at the old man. "You really are, Stinky Pete, aren't you?"

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" Jessie shouted.

"FAIR!?" Pete hollered, enraged. "I'll tell you what's not fair: Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold! Well, all my years of waiting has finally paid off, and no hand-me-down cowboy doll or some puny little kids are gonna mess it up for me now!"

I hissed at the old man in anger before helping Woody, Sora, Aelita, and the rest of the gang try to unfasten the bolts.

"Buzz!" Woody shouted. "Buzz, help!"

"It's too late!" Pete jeered. "That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you now!"

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" I shouted at the evil toy.

"Whatever," he scoffed as he put his box back into his case and got inside. "I've always hated those upstart space toys."

"What do we do?" Buzz asked.

"Should I use my head?" Rex asked, but then a loud noise broke our trains of thought.

"It's Al!" Woody gasped, and then he, Bullseye, and Jessie hid in the case while Buzz and the gang went further into the vent, and Sora and the rest of us ducked under the couch. I looked out, and the large Heartless had vanished as well.

Al stormed in, clearly in a rush, scooped his merchandise into the case, and dashed off before any of us could do anything, mumbling to himself all the way about tickets and food and showers that none of us could hear clearly. As soon as he left, however, the Heartless reappeared, and fired at us from under the couch.

"Quick!" I cried. "Get out from under here and attack that thing!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy instantly attacked the Heartless, and my friends jumped in to help them. With all of their combined efforts, the Heartless slumped to the ground, and faded away as the heart it held captive left it. Sora then twirled his Keyblade and shot it at the vent. I heard a noise that sounded like something unlocked, and the vent flew open. We all ran to the vent, and I stared at the weapon.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"The Keyblade can open all kinds of locked things," he replied. "This was kind of easy."

"Enough talk!" Buzz barked! "The elevator's coming! We have to help Woody!"

With that, we all ran down the tunnel to the elevator, and we all stopped when it ascended to us. However, there was a tall, armed figure on the machine that none of us recognized, save for Rex and Buzz, who gasped in shock.

"No way!" Buzz shouted. "It's impossible!"

"What's impossible?" Sora asked. "Who is that?"

"It's Zurg!" Rex gasped.

"As in, 'Emperor Zurg, enemy of Buzz Lightyear', Zurg?" I gasped.

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear!" Emperor Zurg declared. "For the last time!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I thought it would be a good stopping point for now. The next chapter's the battle chapter, so keep an eye out for it!**

**P.S. The animation studio in question about my other worlds is not of Disney, but run by a man who's sort of like Disney, with lots of super successful animated movies under his aged Jap-er... directorial belt. Guess who, and you'll get a mention in the first chapter of that and the last chapter of this!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	4. Past Vs Future

**A/N: AND LO, IT IS HERE! A day later, and the battle is nigh! Fall Break FTW!**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, France3, Canal J.**

**Kingdom Hearts (C) 2002-2013 Square Enix, Disney Interactive**

**Toy Story 2 (C) 1999 Disney-Pixar**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Past Vs. Future

As most of us looked in shock at who stood in front of us, the action figure of Emperor Zurg that stood before us pulled out a very large looking blaster from his back and aimed it right at us.

"Look out!" Rex cried. "He's got an ion blaster!"

"Maybe, but it can't do anything, right?" Odd asked. "He's just a toy like you, isn't he?"

His reply was a yellow ball of energy shooting from the gun and blasting a searing hole near where his head was before he dodged it in the nick of time.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he whimpered.

"It's just like 'Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg!'" Rex said.

"We'll take care of him!" Sora said, drawing his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy drew their weapons as well. "You guys help Woody escape before Al gets to the car!"

"We'll help you out, Sora!" Ulrich said, drawing his sword. Yumi also drew her fans, and Odd cocked his arm to ready his laser arrows.

"Uh, okay," Buzz said, a bit in a daze, before he and the rest of us, except for Rex who was watching the fight, moved to the elevator's emergency hatch. Buzz opened it, and we could see Al press a button on the panel, and started tapping his foot on the carpeted floor as the elevator began to descend. The sudden lurch caught me a bit off guard, but I steadied myself.

"I have an idea," I said. "Slinky, you slink your top down into the elevator, and I'll slide down and unlock the case and free Woody."

"But won't that be dangerous for you?" he asked.

"I'm the lightest one of us all," I replied, "and I don't think you'll be able to open the case yourself. Besides, I want to get in on the action! Buzz, you, Potato head, and Hamm can keep us from falling into the elevator, right?"

"If you say so," he shrugged, and the others nodded as well.

I grabbed Slink's plastic paws as he slinked down through the hatch, with the other toys holding us up. After a while of swinging, Slink and I were able to swing to the case and open it without Al noticing. The man was so glued to his watch, he was oblivious to the rest of the world. However, as I opened the case and Woody popped out, Stinky Pete pulled him back and locked the case back with the darkness just as the elevator opened and Al walked out.

Meanwhile, Sora and my friends were fending off Zurg, when his blaster knocked the Keyblade out of Sora's hands, and a magnetic blast tied him to the ground.

"Sora!" Ulrich shouted, but then he and my other friends were overpowered by another magnetic blast.

"I have been summoned by the darkness to destroy you, master of the Keyblade!" Zurg declared, and then pointed his gun at Sora. "Prepare to die!"

_Summoned by darkness?_ I thought to myself. _Does that mean Stinky Pete created him?_

"I can't watch!" Rex cried in horror, and turned away.

However, as he did, his long tail hit Zurg, sending him back and over the edge of the elevator, screaming as he fell to his doom and dissolving into the shadows. Instantly, Sora and the others were free, and they all looked over the edge, along with Rex, who was now smiling with glee.

"I did it!" he cried in joy. "I finally defeated Zurg!"

"And you saved us, too," Sora said, shaking the dinosaur's diminutive hand. "Thanks, Rex!"

"It was my pleasure!" Rex smiled.

"Quit the flattery, guys!" I shouted. "Al left the elevator with Woody and the rest!"

They all got the signal, and jumped down into the elevator, with Donald's wind magic, Aero, slowing our descent down. The doors shut as we got to them, but Sora twirled his Keyblade, and opened them again. We all dashed out, but by the time we reached the parking lot, it was too late. Al had already gone on his way to the airport.

"Now what do we do?" Yumi groaned.

Odd looked around, but then grinned and pointed. "Pizza, anyone?"

We all looked where he pointed, and saw a Pizza Planet delivery van parked in the lot right next to us.

"Great work, Odd!" Buzz cheered, and we all climbed inside. "Slink, you and Odd take the pedals. Rex, you and Jeremy navigate. Hamm and Potato, operate the levers and knobs. Sora, you and Ulrich help me steer this thing."

"Got it!" Sora and Ulrich said in unison, and lined up on either side of the spaceman.

Rex and I climbed to the top of the dashboard, and caught sight of Al's car stopping. "The light's red!"

"Full power, Slink!" Buzz shouted.

Slink and Odd pushed down the gas pedal, but nothing happened. Just then, the light changed, and Al was off.

"It turned green!" Rex cried.

I looked back, and noticed the car was still in the park gear. "Odd, the gear shifter! Put it in drive!"

Odd nodded, and pulled the gear shifter back towards himself. As he did, the car rocketed forward. It took everything Buzz, Sora, and Ulrich had to keep it steady. We kept cruising straight down the road, keeping out of Al's sight, but close enough to him to see where he was going. There were a few close turns, but we had made it okay without a single scratch or bad turn.

"Man, this is going better than our driving tests," I said.

"How can you have driving tests?" Buzz asked. "You're just kids!"

"We're in our mid teens, you know," Odd said.

"Quit arguing!" I said. "We're here!"

Sure enough, we had pulled in front of the airport, and were easily able to park in a safe place close to the entrance. Buzz peered out, and pointed at Al. "There he is!"

"How do we get past all those people without being seen?" I asked, pointing at the massive throng who crowded the airport.

Odd looked around, and noticed some pet carriers. "How about those?"

I looked at them, and grinned. "Two great ideas in one day? I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

[=]=====m

By some miracle, we had snuck past the multitude in the airport and got on the baggage holding conveyor belt. The gate to the inside was just ahead.

"Once we go in," Buzz reminded us, "we need to find that case."

But just as he said this, we were through the gate, and were met with conveyor belts with cases and packages on them as far as the eye could see. Mr. Potato Head gasped, and I could hear his parts falling out of his back.

"_Sacre Bleu,_" I said to myself.

"_Heilige raust,_" Ulrich added.

"Watch it, Ulrich," Aelita said. "There are children reading this."

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"Nothing," Aelita shook her head.

Suddenly, our world tipped down at half a right angle, and we slid down rapidly to the next conveyor belt, spilling out of the pet carrier once we hit the bottom. Slink pointed in front of us once he got up. "There's the case!"

"No, there's the case!" Hamm pointed to another case, identical to Woody's, behind us.

"You take that one," Buzz said, "and we'll take this one."

Sora went with Buzz, Slink, me, and Aelita. The rest of the toys and my friends went after the other case. But once they got to it, they opened it to find only flash photography equipment inside.

"Nice flash, though," Hamm admitted.

[=]=====m

Buzz and the rest of us chased the real case up and down and every which way, until we finally reached it. Buzz opened the locks, and opened the case.

"Okay, Woody," he said, not looking up, "let's go."

Unfortunately, Stinky Pete came out and socked Buzz in the head, knocking him over the conveyor belt.

"Buzz!" Slink shouted.

"Take that, space toy!" Pete shouted angrily.

"Hey!" Woody shouted as he came out of the case. "No one does that to my friend!"

He then jumped out of the box and started wrestling with the prospector. However, a dark blast of energy shot the sheriff off of him. Pete got up and fired two more bolts, knocking Slink, Aelita, and me off the belt after Buzz.

"Guys!" Woody cried in horror, but then felt something rip his arm. He turned to see Stinky Pete had popped a seam with his pickaxe.

"Your choice, Woody," Pete said. "You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If Al fixed you once, he can fix you again! Now get in the box!"

Woody glared daggers at the evil old man. "Never!" he shouted defiantly.

"Fine!" Pete growled, and raised his axe. Woody winced for what was to come.

But it never came.

Suddenly, the evil man was blinded by several flashed of bright light. It was Buzz, Slink, Sora, me, and the rest of us riding on a nearby conveyor belt, using the flash photography bulbs to blind Pete. Buzz grabbed him by his back, but then we were all knocked off our feet by a wave of dark energy that we had never felt before. When we got back up, the Heartless form before stood next to Pete, who picked up his axe. As he did, it doubled in size and looked sharper than Ulrich's saber.

"I knew it was too easy!" Sora said. "The darkness is giving him that power, and that Heartless must be attached to Pete's heart!"

"Sora can take care of Dirty Dan," Odd said, "and we'll take care of Pete!"

"Dirty Dan?" Buzz smirked.

"He has a habit of coming up with good nicknames, I'll admit," I said.

"Less talking and more fighting!" Sora said, and charged at the Heartless.

"Works for me!" Ulrich said, and my friends charged at Pete.

While Sora deflected fiery bullets from Dirty Dan, Ulrich clashed his saber with Pete's axe. Both of the battles were long and gruesome, and it looked like it could go either way. I wished I could help, but I was just as useless in battle as Andy's other toys, who merely stood out of the way.

Just then, Sora and Donald shot twin bolts of ice in the barrels of Dirty Dan's guns, and the y blew out of his clawed hands just long enough for Sora to lay the final blow, and the large Heartless vanished into darkness. Ulrich, also, had knocked the axe out of Pete's hands, and subdued him, with his dark aura leaving him. Buzz grabbed him again, and Pete was thrashing about.

"Idiots!" he screamed. "Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!"

"Well, Stinky Pete," Woody said, marching up to him, "I think it's time you learned the true meaning of 'playtime'." He grinned and pointed to a nearby backpack. "Right over there, guys!"

"No!" Pete howled in terror as we all led him on. "No! NOOOOO!"

[=]=====m

We had chucked Pete into the backpack of a little girl named Amy, and he was on his way to a life filled with play, whether he liked it or not. As he writhed in his constraints, Woody waved him goodbye as he left the baggage belt room.

"Happy trails, Prospector," he grinned, saluting him off.

When he turned back to the case, we had helped Bullseye out of the case, but Jessie was stuck.

"Woody, help!" Jessie cried, but it was too late. We all jumped to the side as the case reached the delivery ramp, and shot down to the truck. The driver shut her back inside the case, and put it on the truck, heading for the next plane to Japan.

"Oh no!" Woody gasped. "Jessie!" But then, he whistled for Bullseye.

"Get on, Buzz!" he said, and both men took off on Bullseye for Jessie.

"We gotta help him!" Sora said.

"I can help you with that," Ulrich said, taking Sora on his back. "You're pretty light for your age, you know."

"You're strong for your age," Sora added.

"Hold on tight," Ulrich said, and dashed off the ramp. "Super Sprint!" Once he reached the bottom, he took off faster than Bullseye and caught up with Woody and Buzz in no time at all.

"Hey, howdy, hey!" Woody cheered. "Giddyap!"

"Let's go, Bullseye!" Buzz added, and the horse shot forward. Ulrich also ran faster, fueled by the want to reunite Woody and Jessie. Both got to the baggage cart, and both Woody and Sora jumped onto the cart. They both climbed up to the top, and jumped across the carts into the cart holding the case.

By the time the truck reached the plane, Woody and Sora hid in a golf bag next to the case, and both got thrown into the baggage area of the plane. Sora and Woody climbed out of the bag, ran up to the case, and opened it up.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Woody smiled, "but I believe you're on the wrong flight."

"Woody!" Jessie cried happily, and hugged the sheriff tight. Sora smiled warmly and held his hands behind his head.

"Come on, Jess," Woody said, "let's go."

"But what if Andy doesn't want me?" she asked, still afraid.

"Are you kidding?" Woody chuckled. "He'll love you! Besides…he's got a little sister!"

"He does!?" Jessie cried excitedly before dragging him to the door. "Why didn't you say so, let's go!"

The three made their way to the door.

"On three," Woody said. "One… two…"

But he never finished.

Instantly, the door was slammed shut and the room was cloaked in darkness. Fear engulfed the trio until a light switched on behind them. They followed the light, and it showed that it was above the front tires of the plane. Tentatively, Woody unlocked the door and opened it.

"Are you sure about this?" Sora asked.

"No!" Woody said. "Let's go!"

Sora shrugged, and they all inched down the metallic railing, getting closer to the ground. Suddenly, a draft shook the rail, and Woody nearly fell off, but Jessie caught his arm, which unfortunately began to rip even further. Before he could react to this, his hat flew of his head. The shock was so intense, it knocked Sora clean off the rail. However, a helping hand caught Woody's hat, and a helping friend caught the young Keyblade wielder.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" Buzz asked as he and Bullseye appeared behind the plane.

"Buzz!" Woody cheered.

"Need a hand, Keyblade master?" Ulrich asked as he held Sora in his arms.

"Ulrich!" Sora cheered, and used his Aero magic to float next to Ulrich and keep up with the plane by riding the draft form the thrust.

Woody then looked at a ring on the plane, thought for a moment, and then looked at Buzz.

"Buzz, get behind the tires!" Woody shouted.

Buzz nodded, and Bullseye rode right behind the tires. Ulrich got the message and lined up next to him as well. Woody then unwound his pull string and, using it as a lasso, caught the bolt on the plane's axle. He then turned to Jessie.

"Jessie, let go of the plane!" Woody shouted.

"What!?" Jessie shrieked. "Are you crazy!?"

"Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup!" Woody said.

"But it was cancelled!" Jessie protested. "We never got to find out if you made it!"

"Well then, let's find out together!"

Jessie stared at him for a long time, but then shut her eyes and let go. Woody held on to her tightly, and they both flew at the tires, screaming as they came closer. In an instant, they went cleanly in between the tires and landed on Bullseye, who slowed to a stop as the plane took off. The four of them took a moment to pause before they yelled for joy. Ulrich and Sora caught up to them, and joined them in their cheering.

"That was the most amazing I've ever seen!" Ulrich cried.

"That was totally sweet!" Sora added.

"That was definitely Woody's Finest Hour!" Jessie agreed, hugging Woody again.

"Your hat, partner," Buzz grinned as he handed the polyvinyl Stetson to his friend, who slipped it back on to his head.

Just then, they felt another plane zoom over them, and they huddled together. After a while, Woody spoke up, smiling nervously.

"Let's… go home."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this, and will wait patiently for the ending.**

**There are two things about this I must say.**

**One: This is only one story in my many stories about world travel.**

**Two: I know I changed a lot of things and left out some characters, but so did the real game. The difference is that I made it look good. :3**

**Anyway, please keep looking for more from me, though I may not do it for a while! Fall Break was nice while it lasted... T_T**

**Remember: comments on Easter eggs = mention at the end! A dedication to anyone (besides keys of fate) who guesses which non-Disney animation studio my stories will make use of!**

**HINT: IF YOU WATCHED TOY STORY 3, THERE WAS A CHARACTER FROM THAT STUDIO IN BONNIE'S ROOM.**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	5. Reunion and Departure

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I finished this so quickly! This was a great part to write, but I can't wait to write more!**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, France 3, Canal J**

**Kingdom Hearts (C) 2002-2013 Square Enix, Disney Interactive**

**Toy Story 2 (C) 1999-2013 Disney-Pixar**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Reunion and Departure

Dusk surrounded the suburban neighborhood as the blue minivan pulled into the driveway of a house. When it stopped, a young boy about six years old wearing a red cowboy hat jumped out, hollering joyously and singing the William Tell overture while galloping on a toy stick horse. The boy's mother brought out his infant sister from the back car seat, and came along behind her energetic son. The first thing that the boy did when he got to his room was get a stepladder and climb to a high shelf of his bedroom wall.

"Hey, Woody!" he called out, but did not see anything on the shelf. "Woody?" He took another look around, and saw, on his bed, was Woody, his cowboy toy, along with his other friends, as well as a cowgirl and a horse that were completely new to him.

"Oh wow!" he gasped in awe. "New toys! Thanks, Mom!" He went over to the cowgirl, the horse, and Woody and began playing with them.

"It's Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse!" the boy said, imagining a world of play unfolding before him. He then took another look at Woody, and noticed a small popped seam on his right arm.

"Huh," he said to himself. "It's a lot smaller than I thought. I can fix it easy!"

With that, he took out a mini sewing kit that his mother bought him, and sewed Woody's arm up very well. His mother came in when he was done, and glanced at his work.

"Hey, you fixed Woody!" she smiled. "Great work, Andy!"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Glad I decided not to take him to cowboy camp. His whole arm might have come off!"

"Well, come on down," she said, "and we'll have those chicken sandwiches. You'll have more energy for playtime that way."

"Okay!" Andy grinned, and went downstairs with his mom.

After he left, Woody and the others reanimated themselves, and Sora and the gang came out of their hiding places, along with me and my friends. Woody was flexing his arm while Buzz walked up to Jessie, looking rather nervous.

"Uh," he started, "Uh, ma – ma'am? I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's ah... um... I must go."

Jessie grinned smugly, and pulled Buzz into a playful hug. "Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met!"

Buzz pulled away, with his cheeks turning rather red. Sora chuckled, holding his hands behind his head, and Aelita and I smiled while looking at each other. Woody and Buzz then looked at the door out of Andy's room with a distant but happy look on their faces.

"Are you still worried about Andy?" I asked Woody.

"Nah," Woody shook his head. "It'll be fun while it lasts."

"I'm proud of you, cowboy," Buzz said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Besides," Woody said, patting Buzz's shoulder, "when it all ends, I'll have ol' Buzz Lightyear to keep me company… for infinity and beyond."

I smiled, but then my attention was diverted by a sparkling that came from a wagon-shaped toy chest at the far end of the room. I walked over to the chest, and noticed that the sparkling was from the toy chest's keyhole.

"Hey, Woody?" I asked. "Is that keyhole supposed to do that?"

Woody looked at the keyhole, and shook his head. "No, I've never seen that before. This chest doesn't have a Keyhole."

"That's because it's not the chest's Keyhole," Sora said, drawing his Keyblade. "You know what this means, right guys?"

Suddenly I realized what was going on. "Right, of course."

"So this is the world's Keyhole," Aelita said, also realizing what was happening.

"Then it's time to do your thing, Keyblade master," Ulrich nodded.

Sora nodded, and pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole. A beam of light shot from it, and shot through the Keyhole. There was a sound like something being locked, and the Keyhole faded away. Just then, something flew out form where the Keyhole was, and flashed bright for a brief second.

"What just happened?" Buzz asked.

"The door to this world has been locked," Sora replied. "The Heartless can't come back here anymore."

"Well, that's good," Jessie said. "We don't want any more of them running around here."

"This also means," Sora continued, "that it's time for us to go."

"Go?" Rex asked. "But why?"

"There are other worlds that are plagued by the Heartless," I replied, "and it's up to Sora to stop the Heartless and free the worlds. It sounds crazy, I know, but it's true. You've all seen it now, so you know."

"This is kinda weird," Hamm grunted, "but I guess I'm okay with it."

"You'll come back someday, though," Jessie asked, "won't you?"

"Sure thing," Sora nodded.

"You can count on it!" Goofy nodded as well.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Donald added.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Odd piped up.

"None of us could ever forget you guys either!" Ulrich said.

"One thing's for sure," Yumi said. "We'll all be sure to take better care of our toys in our world!"

Buzz smiled, and then noticed the thing that fell from the Keyhole. "Uh, Sora? Do you know what this is?"

Sora looked at the object in question, which Buzz handed over to him, and nodded. "It's a Keychain. Watch what it can do when I attach it to my Keyblade."

With that, he clipped the keychain, which was the flat image of a yellow ball with a blue stripe and a red star, onto his Keyblade. Instantly, it transformed into a new Keyblade. The blade was wood, but the handle looked rather spacey. The teeth of the weapon was a sheriff's badge like Woody's, and the handle looked like Slinky's torso.

"That's what it can do," Sora said. "Keychains can change my Keyblade and give it new powers."

"That's pretty cool," Odd said.

"Well, if you ever need us, Sora," Buzz said, "Don't be afraid to call on me or Woody."

"Friends look out for each other until the end," Woody agreed.

As they said this, the toy chest gleamed again, and the place that held the Keyhole spat out yet another item, this time a glowing jewel in the spherical shape of the same ball.

"Okay, I'm lost again," Odd said. "What's that?"

"It's a summon gem," Sora replied, "and it looks like I can see you and Buzz in there, Woody."

"What does that mean?" Woody asked.

"It means that, wherever or whenever I need to call on you, you can come if I use this," Sora answered.

"That sounds great," Buzz grinned. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"Of to where no toy has gone before," Mr. Potato Head said.

"We're not toys," Yumi reminded him.

"Oh yeah, he knows that," Hamm snickered.

"We'll be okay here," Slinky smiled, panting happily.

"Well, see you around," Sora said, waving his new friends goodbye.

We all followed him to the window, and Donald warped us back to the Gummi Ship. Once we all took our places, we all looked at the map, and one of the four worlds on the map was now colored in, as opposed to the other three, which were still in black and white.

"One down," I said, "and three more to go."

"Wonder where we're heading next," Yumi said.

"Only one way to find out!" Sora said.

He, Donald, and Goofy then pressed several keys and threw the throttles forward, rocketing us into a new world.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: I'd put "The End" here, but it's not the end. This story is over, yes, but not the whole story.**

**P.S. Anyone who gets the jokes I put in here gets a mention in an updated version of this I will post soon!**

**P.P.S. The Keyblade for this world is known as "Child's Plaything", and its stats are as follows:**

**+3 Strength**

**+2 Magic**

**Abilities: Combo Boost, Critical Plus**

**Hope you all enjoyed this, and wait for my next Pixar masterpiece!**

**Here's a hint: it's a SCREAMER!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


End file.
